The present invention relates to a television receiving apparatus and is preferably applied to a television receiving apparatus receiving a multiplexed digital television broadcast.
In the past, a digital television receiving apparatus, such as a digital television apparatus and a digital television tuner, has included multiple demultiplexers. In such case, the digital television receiving apparatus demultiplexes a stream and extracts a program that a user desires to view (called a viewed program hereinafter) by using a main demultiplexer thereof and decodes the viewed program using a decoder to display it. Furthermore, the digital television receiving apparatus obtains program information (such as titles of programs, descriptions of programs and channel numbers) for programs on other channels using a sub-multiplexer and displays the program information on an information display area partially provided on the screen (see, for example, JP-A-2004-7228).
However, in the digital television receiving apparatus having the foregoing construction, program information for programs on other channels to be displayed is text information only, and the number of letters displayable within the information display area is limited. Therefore, the details of the program information are difficult to understand at a glance, which is a problem.
Accordingly, it is desirable to propose a television receiving apparatus which can provide details of a program not currently being viewed clearly in a simple construction.